User talk:Missingno. Master 2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pokemon Tower Defense Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pewter Gym (Challenge Level) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spacho (Talk) 17:39, December 22, 2011 Magnemite & Magneton Yes I do realize that. Which was actually a mistake since "rollback" reverts all the recent changes a single person had made. The fact is you've made 3 small edits on each, and some of them are comepletly redandant. It's fine to edit pages, but don't edit pages multiple times just to earn badges. Join the wiki chat if you have some more questions regarding this. Headliners : Blerian 15:20, December 31, 2011 (UTC) What about going in the chat room http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Click here if you're bored Redundant edits Hey there, I've reviewed some of your edits in the past couple of days. adding "é" or a single "-" on pages aren't acceptable as sole edits. If you have something to add ot change thats just fine, but making 2 or more edits on a singel page when all that is added are a few "-" just enough times to get a badge will result a block. Consider this a first warning. : Blerian 20:58, January 3, 2012 (UTC) : Gotcha. Sorry about that. Missingno. Master 2 22:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Forum Page Hey there, I've noticed you had comments in your forum page after i've moved it, which shouldn't really happen. It happened when i shortened your page's name. I forgot to add the "Forum:" before it. I fixed it, and now its back up on the trading forum's list. : Blerian 18:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Muk's Gas Please stop changing the Poison Gas page; I realize that the move is listed as Extreme Poison in-game, but we have no image for that type. Having a Poison image looks better than having a red link, especially since the red link does not even show the "Extreme Poison" text. RyanTeapot 23:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, OK. I just figured whoever made the type images was gonna make an Extreme Poison-type image. Missingno. Master 2 23:57, January 23, 2012 (UTC) pokemon trade ok roy lam yat long Kupo Checked out the Pokemon your have and you have a nice collection, but that's not why I'm leaving this message. I wanted to suggest something for your guide for catching a Snorlax. an easier way to incapacitate the Snorlax on the right side of the screen is with a lv 21 Spearow that knows Mirror Move, vastly easier/more effective than the move curse. Shonnesii 00:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Native PrideShonnesii 00:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Mirror Move! Why didn't I think of that? Thanks! Missingno. Master 2 13:54, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ''Multiple edits'' Look theres no point of edeting a page multiple times. You did the same with another page so please stop it is rude and childish. If there is an error in a page then edit it but i see no point putting up a category that will be taken down in somewhat weeks. Please stop editting the same page multiple times '' ''Signed Ptd 22:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :What page did I edit multiple times? Looking over my user contributions, the only one that stands out is the Staryu page from last night, which was only the case because I didn't know about the second category I added until after the first edit. I don't count what I did to the Weezing page just now, since I wouldn't have had to make the second edit if you didn't remove the category in the first place. Sure, the category will be taken down in several weeks, but shouldn't the whole point of the wiki be to be, you know, accurate? And what's accurate is right now, Weezing can't be obtained in PTD. Nevertheless, I'll be careful about my editing from now on. Missingno. Master 2 22:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :I realized that too but i mean do you really think it's accepteble to make an edit just for 1 thing. Even if this wiki is acurate i would really apriciate it if you would well stop. '' :''Ps. It was This page and you should really answer on people's talk page to answer back insteed of your own :3 :Signed Ptd 22:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :